When Cold and Hot Fall in love
by calderonangelica99
Summary: this is a story where love can overpower anything even the chalenges of the differences of hot and cold rated T cause I am scared Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything except for Heather and this plot**

**For all that read this is my first story go easy on me please when I get 15 reviews I will post the next chapter**

When Cold and Hot Fall in love

Chapter 1: Who is she?

Jack Frost the fun loving guardian was sitting on top of Mount Everest looking down at all the boys and girls of the world. It has only been a few months since he defeated Pitch and he was elated at the discovery of his center, fun, but he couldn't overcome a feeling of lonesome. He had fun with the children that could see him and he had his friends North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy even though he wasn't big on conversations. He just felt like something was missing North had Mrs. Clause, Tooth had all the baby teeth, Bunnymund had the Easter eggs, and sandy could make himself someone to keep him company.

"Uhh why what a day it was so boring. Ug why do all the kids have to be in scho…ump," Jack was saying to himself when something knocked him off the mountain. He caught himself by flying as he shook his head he saw a teenage girl about his age she had fire red hair, tanned skin with a reddish tone, and had a pair of golden yellow eyes. She was beautiful in Jack's baby blues and he thought she looked irresistible in the green high-cut tank top and brown daisy duke shorts she was wearing. She had no shoes like Jack but she wasn't any ordinary teenage girl because she was flying and that could only mean one thing that she was chosen by the moon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry," she was blurting out when Jack stopped her with a question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Heather, Heather Heat," Heather responded, "again I am so sorry for running into you I am still getting use to my powers um."

"Jack Overland Frost," he finished her sentence and held out his hand for a shake, but realized that it stayed empty. "What's wrong it is just a hand shake?"

"No, it is just that I've burn down trees and all the people that see me don't see me and when I try to touch them so I know I'm there I go through. You are the first person I have been able to touch and to see me and I don't want to hurt you Jack." Heather quickly said

"It is ok look," he spun his staff around his hand forming a snowball on his hand, his staff turned ice blue, and he could feel the air get colder and he wondered if Heather cold feel it too. Then he threw the snowball to the right of Heather and his staff turned brown again. "I control all things winter if you hurt my hand it will automatically heal itself." Then he stuck his hand out again for it to be shaken.

"Well I warned you." Heather said as she reached to shake his hand

As soon as they touched there was a puff of steam and there was a warm feeling in Jack's hand and cold feeling in Heathers. Then both of their hands started to turn into a natural tan color, in both of their hands they could have sworn that there hand temperatures were almost normal, that scared the two and they pulled apart.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Heather and Jack said in union.

"I don't know, I don't know," Jack said puzzled as he watched his hand turn back to its natural pale state and Heather watched hers go back to its natural tanned with a reddish color it was.

"Ok never mind that how about you come with me to meet my friends?" Jack offered.

**Ok first chapter done second chapter on its way but I will only post it when I get 15 reviews go easy on me this is my first story ever and need ideas for future chapters **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers this is chapter two and I want to wish everyone a late merry Christmas and a late happy new year to all my readers and thank you for all the reviews for my first story and if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to leave them in the comments **

Chapter 2: Meeting new friends

_Jacks point of view_

"Sure I will love to meet your friends Jack," Heather responded to my question.

"Then let's go it is a long flight to the pole, race you" I said as I started to fly as fast as I could to the pole.

"Hey no fair," I heard Heather shout from behind me I started to feel a warm breeze creep up towards me then I saw heather pass me a and get in front of me leaving the warm breeze along with faint smell of cinnamon. I wondered if it was just me or if it was her perfume, but I didn't care it smelled in a kind of nice way.

"Ha ha hah," I laughed as I passed her to be leading once again. Then I was wondering if she could smell my peppermint colonel. We finally had the North Pole is sight, so I slowed down so heather could catch up to me. When by surprise she passed me I speed up again to catch her, but she was too far ahead she landed on a patch of snow and it melted and grew in its place green grass and a few flowers. I landed after her only to hear her brag about winning.

"Yes, I won, beat that jack, you ate my dust," I let her get it out of her system she flew in figure eights and ran on the ground making more grass and flowers appear it made me chuckled at her work the pole was starting to look like Bunnymund's warren then I finally spoke up. "We should go inside I am sure that North and everyone would like to meet you Heather." I opened the door as normally as possible, I was still getting used to the yetis not throwing me out every time I went in, I motioned for her to come in with me with the words, "Don't worry its magic it won't burn down." Together we walked down the hallway and into the main room the one with the big globe with millions of lights on it in the middle of the room. "Wait here I will go get the others." I said

"Ok Jack I will stay right here," she said as she sat on the table in the room and crossed her legs to make the point that she will stay in that spot.

I quickly walked down the hallway to North's workshop I knocked on the door because North hates it when we just walk in destroying his flying trains. "Come in," I heard North's voice say from inside the room. I opened the door surprised to see that everyone was there.

"Well hello my boy what brings you to the pole." North said in his loud booming voice.

"Well I meet this girl today and I brought here to see you guys, and why I wasn't I invited to this tea party I am a guardian now after all." I said as I leaned on my staff casually.

"Hold on their mate you mean to tell me you brought a human here." Bunnymund questioned in his thick Australian accent.

"Don't worry your fuzzy little tail Easter Kangaroo she is not human I think she is a spirit." I joked with Bunnymund I always like picking on him just because it was easy to.

"JACK FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I'M A BUNNY NOT A KANGAROO!" Bunnymund shouted at me but I did not feel like getting in an argument so I tried my best to hide my laughter.

"Oooo... Is she pretty, how are here teeth, dose she floss, what …" "Tooth, " I stopped her mid-sentence, "she is in the globe room why don't you ask her these questions yourself."

Sandy formed many images above his head out of golden sand that meant something along the lines of, well let's go meet her.

North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and I walked, well Tooth hovered, back to the globe room and I saw that Heather was sitting in the same spot I left her, legs crossed, laying back on her hands, and staring wondrously at all the lights on the globe. I thought she look like a posing supermodel wait what am I thinking I just met her and I am already thinking about here that way. I pushed that thought in the back of my head.

"Ahem," I started to get her attention, "I would like you to meet my friends, the guardians, Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy everyone this is Heather Heat the girl I was talking about."

I watched her turn her head towards us to greet the guardians and I watched her face go into a state of shock.

"Uhh Heather are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

I heard her mumble some words but I couldn't make them out then she said a single word loud and clear, "Wow…"

**Another cliffhanger am I evil maybe I have to keep you interested in the story anyway, but tell me should I make the chapters longer they seem short to me? **


End file.
